


Wie der Schnee, fallen auch wir.

by Nurax



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Friedrich hat sehr viel über den Krieg zu sagen, bitte, gebt dem Jungen eine Pause
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurax/pseuds/Nurax
Summary: (This is entirely in German because I can’t write for shit in English)Friedrich wäre gern seinem Namen zurecht geworden und hätte Frieden bewahrt,  wäre daheimgeblieben. Fort vom Krieg, der bereits seit 1914 tobte und an dem er keinen Anteil wollte. Doch als sein Vater ihn fragt, ob er sich nicht zum Heeresdienst melden will, da gerät er etwas ins Grübeln.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wie der Schnee, fallen auch wir.

**Author's Note:**

> Nach jedem Krieg  
> fragen die Menschen  
> wozu er gut war
> 
> Warum   
> stellen sie  
> diese Frage  
> nicht schon vorher
> 
> -Gerald Dunkl

Friedrich Baumer hatte noch nie großen Gefallen daran gefunden anderen Menschen Schmerz zuzufügen und hätte dies auch keinesfalls absichtlich getan. Wäre da nicht dieser elende Krieg gewesen. Aus eigenem Willen heraus wäre es ihm unter keinen Umständen in den Sinn gekommen, aber als sein Vater ende 1916 meinte, er solle sich doch freiwillig zum Heeresdienst melden, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Einerseits wollte er seinen Vater unbedingt beeindrucken und stolz machen. Andererseits hatte er eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was es bedeuten würde Soldat zu werden.

Auch wenn die Politik ihnen weiß zu machen versuchte, die Schlachten seien doch etwas schönes, glorreiches und der Deutsche konnte nur gewinnen. Das klappte bei ihm nicht ganz, denn Friedrich wusste wie es jenseits der verherrlichten Bilder und sorgfältig gewählten Worte der Zeitungen aussah.  
Dahinter befanden sich die schlammigen Schützengräben und blutdurchtränkten Schlachtfelder. Die hilflosen Schreie jener, die bereits von Artillerie getroffen worden waren, von Schrapnell durchbohrt wurden oder eine, gar mehrere Kugeln im Leib hatten. All die, die irreparable Schäden an Körper und Geist davontrugen, von einem Krieg, in dem die meisten nicht einmal wussten wofür sie überhaupt kämpften.

Konnte es denn wirklich nur für dieses und jenes Stück Land sein, um den eigenen Lebensraum zu erweitern, während man es zeitgleich zunehmend zerstörte? Oder war es für die eigene Familie, um ihren Schutz zu gewährleisten und hoffentlich irgendwann einmal zu ihnen zurückzukehren?  
War es das in seinem Fall wert, fragte er sich schließlich. Sein Vater hatte sich nämlich nie sonderlich für ihn interessiert, nicht für seine Liebe zur Literatur, der Kunst oder dem Schreiben. Zeigte er ihm eine seiner Zeichnungen, bekam er meist nur ein gelangweiltes Kopfnicken oder ein leises Summen, ohne dass er sie sich überhaupt ansah.  
Doch als sein Vater ihn fragte, als der gute August Baumer ihn fragte - obwohl es an befahl grenzte - ob er sich denn nun freiwillig zum Kriegsdienst melden würde, musste etwas über ihn gekommen sein, denn er konnte nicht anders und warf ihm ein schnelles ‚ja‘ entgegen. Noch nie hatte er die Augen seines Vaters so aufleuchten sehen. Er bekam sogar einige lobende Worte und Versprechen, dass es ihm bestimmt gut gefallen und er sich sicherlich tapfer schlagen würde.

Daran glaubte Friedrich jedoch keine einzige Sekunde lang.  
Denn er wusste, dass er sich soeben selbst zum Tode verurteilt hatte.  
Nur um einen kurzen Moment der Wärme aus seinem Vater herauszulocken. Vielleicht die Liebe spüren, die er sonst nie bekam. Doch so schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder und war vorbei.  
August schickte seinen Sohn zum Packen auf sein Zimmer und wollte ihn bereits in den nächsten Tagen losschicken.

-

Es war Dienstag als er sich verabschiedete.

Der Siebzehnjährige bekam von seiner Mutter eine liebevolle Umarmung und einen Kuss auf die Backe.  
Von seinem Vater gab es einen kalten Blick und ein rasches Händeschütteln, bevor er bereits die Tür schloss und seinen Sohn alleine draußen stehen ließ.

Es war kalt an jenem Dienstagmorgen und Friedrich wusste - ja, er wusste - dass er nicht mehr wiederkommen würde.

Friedrich Baumer wusste dass der Krieg ihn töten würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Ist nicht besonders lang geworden, aber als erste 1917 fic passt das schon.  
> Armer Friedrich...


End file.
